


The Simple Life

by BrennaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaSnow/pseuds/BrennaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with mother and his wife, Sumia, who traded her lance for the chance to raise pegasi and do flower-petal readings. Their daughter, Cynthia, eventually grew up in her mother's footsteps, but never forgot to help out her father on the farm from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Life

“I-I love you. I don't reckon I could live without you. L-let's you and me settle down on the farm!”

Donnel felt his face turn red as he confessed his feelings for Sumia, her hands clasped in his. It probably wasn't right for a farm boy like him to ask for her hand in marriage, but he couldn't help how he felt. He adored her more than anything, from her grace on the battlefield to her lack of grace most other times. Sumia made Donnel happy he joined the Shepherds.

“It's so nice to feel special for once,” Sumia admitted, smiling warmly at him. “To love someone more than anything in the world and have them love me back.”

Sumia leaned forward and kissed Donnel on the forehead, just below the brim of his tinpot hat. It was strange to think that she had found love during the midst of a war, especially after having accepted that her feelings for Chrom would not be returned, but it was comforting all the same. She thanked the gods for bringing her a man who adored her, clumsiness and all, and she vowed to devote herself to him.

“I love you, too.”

After Grima's defeat and Robin's return, Chrom gave them his blessing to leave the Shepherds and live their life peacefully in the countryside. Donnel's mother and fellow villagers hailed him as a hero and welcomed Sumia as warmly as if she were already one of their own. He hoped never to take up arms again while she kept a lance or two hidden in the house, just in case. However, the lances were never used, and Sumia and Donnel enjoyed their simple life together as husband and wife.

“Cordelia will be here within a day to inspect the foals,” Sumia told Donnel while they were caring for their team of pegasi in the pasture. “She plans on reinstating the Pegasus Knight Squadron, and she'll need mounts for the recruits.”

“Wouldn't it be better for them to get grown-up ones?” asked Donnel. “It'll take a while for these ones to get big enough to ride.”

“True, but part of a Pegasus Knight's training is to bond with their chosen mount when the pegasus is still young,” explained Sumia. “That's what Cordelia and I did.”

“Oh... That makes a lot of sense.”

A few years later, Sumia and Donnel welcomed their daughter, Cynthia, into the world. The little girl was as energetic as her future counterpart, but her parents were thankful she could grow up during a time of peace with them to watch over her. Cynthia, in time, followed in her mother's footsteps, doing flower-petal readings for her family and friends and learning to ride her very own pegasus. But she always made sure to help out her father around the farm.

“Mama! Mama!” called out Cynthia, her arms full of flowers as she ran to the house. “I got the flowers you wanted. Let's do a reading together!”

Sumia, looking up from the book she was reading at the kitchen table, replied as her daughter ran through the door, “Of course, dear. Come sit down and we'll see what the petals say today.”

Giggling, the young girl dumped the flowers on the table and she and her mother began plucking petals. They hoped that the good fortunes would come true and that the bad fortunes could be overcome by their efforts. Meanwhile, Donnel was busy in the fields, just hoping for a bountiful harvest that season.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Sumia and Donnel may be unable to marry in-game, but that ain't stopping me from thinking they're adorable together.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


End file.
